1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to accessory items for model trains or the like and in particular provides a bridge accessory therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Accessories for model train sets, car race sets, and the like, have been manufactured and sold to give realism to a layout for these hobby items. Such accesories have included train stations, automatic crossing gates, signal lights and other items to simulate real life situations. Many of the items, such as automatic crossing gates are actuated by sensors such as an electric eye, on either side of the crossing to automatically close the gate as the model train passes the crossing.